Driving into the sunset
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: "She's waiting for him to disappear. Or just not to appear for that matter. Felicity's in her apartment and is supposed to be packing. Packing for her get-away with Oliver Queen." Just a little thing that's placed between the last two scenes.


Driving into the sunset

She's waiting for him to disappear. Or just not to appear for that matter. Felicity's in her apartment and is supposed to be packing. Packing for her get-away with Oliver Queen and it's not an Arrow-mission, but a let's-get-away-and-just-be-together kind of journey. Felicity still doesn't know what to think. While her mind is still pretty blown, she is kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop, because in all this time Oliver has never done anything like this and to be honest, she still has doubts he'll be here to pick her up.

Apart from that, she doesn't know what to pack. It's not like they just decided to take some vacation time and fly to Hawaii. As far as she knows, Oliver doesn't have a destination in mind and then there's the little fact that he is not that rich anymore. So what does one pack for a get-away that doesn't have a time limit yet? They could be visiting various climatic widths for all she knows.

Felicity stares at her open wardrobe and feels overwhelmed again. What if he doesn't show up? She doubts she'll be able to survive the heartbreak and while she thinks he really meant what he said, she knows how he gets when something comes up. Everything will be more important than his own life and therefore, hers too. He'll tell her how sorry he is, but that he still can't be with her because some lunatic has risen again.

She feels tears well up in her eyes. Felicity has lost track of how she's cried during the last year.

Oh god, he's not gonna come. She just knows because why should he suddenly change? He doesn't value his own life. The fact that he wanted to die saving Starling City just a few days ago kind of proves her right.

Tears are running freely now and she feels her heart breaking in her chest. Oh god, he's not gonna-

The sharp knock on her front door makes her heart beats crazily in her chest again and she flushes scarlet because oh god, he's here and apparently they're really doing this.

Felicity races to her door and opens to reveal a ridiculously handsome looking Oliver Queen standing in front of her.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He looks like they're really going to be doing this and there's no way this can be happening, right?

"Uh…," she stammers, "no, I haven't finished packing yet."

His easy smile vanishes and he suddenly looks concerned. "Felicity, are you alright? If you don't want to-"

It's then that he dam breaks and she can no longer stop herself. "No!", she cries, "I want to. There's nothing else I want more, but…," she trails off helplessly and there are tears in her eyes again. Damn it.

" But what?", Oliver probes gently and takes a step closer. Felicity shrugs because she knows he'll just feel guilty if she tells him she doubted him. And does it even matter anymore? He's here now, after all.

Oliver takes a few steps further into her direction, so that he finally can close the door behind him.

"Hey," he says, "I know this is overwhelming. To be honest, I still feel like I'm dreaming, but we'll get there. So if you're still in this, I'll help you packing."

Felicity bites her lower lip, but nods. Oliver gently leads her into her bedroom again and lets out a sigh at her many, many clothes.

"What did you pack?", she asks him and he shrugs. "Everything. But then I don't have half as much stuff."

Felicity blushes. She slowly starts to feel more like herself again. "I'm sorry. I think I kind of lost it for a minute."

Oliver smiles and tugs her close. "It's okay," he says and leans down to press his lips to hers. Felicity freezes for a second, before she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

Oliver's lips are warm and nice, just like she remembers them and his hands leave hot traces on her back.

He looks as worked up as she feels when they pull apart and leans his forehead against hers. "That blows my mind every time," he says quietly and Felicity can't believe how open he's being.

"Imagine how I'm feeling," she answers, "I mean I'm kissing you!"

He rolls his eyes affectionately and gently pushes her away. "Let's pack up and get the hell out of here."

To her surprise it doesn't take long after that. They quickly decide to pack a little of everything and whatever she'll need besides that, they'll buy somewhere. Before long, they are locking up her apartment.

"I'm really looking forward to getting into bed with you," Felicity blurts out as they walk up to his car and blushes furiously. "I mean to sleep," she quickly clarifies, "not that I don't want to have sex with you again. I mean we don't need to if you don't want to. We can-"

She's glad and insanely thankful when Oliver just leans over and cuts her off with a kiss. Felicity's still flustered and smiles embarrassedly when he pulls away.

"I've been thinking about shutting you up like that for years," Oliver admits grinningly and opens her car door for her.  
"And for the record, I'm looking forward to getting into bed with you to do whatever the hell we come up with, as well."

Felicity blushes again and Oliver chuckles as he walks around the car to get in himself. And then he starts the engine and her heart beats surprisingly calm in her chest, considering what's going on. Because she realizes, this is it. She's leaving Starling City and driving into the sunset with Oliver Queen and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
